The Hunted Becomes the Hunter
by pokecharmer007
Summary: If it's possible for a human to turn into a Titan, would it be possible for humans to turn into other things? Follow eight children who had been taken from their homes by Titans and were given abilities that could turn the tables in the endless war against the giant monstrosities. Yaoi/Yuri. Slight AU. No Titan Shifters.
1. Chapter 1

**~The Hunted Becomes the Hunter~**

**Summary: If it's possible for a human to turn into a Titan, would it be possible for humans to turn into other things? Follow eight children who had been taken from their homes by Titans and were given abilities that could turn the tables in the endless war against the giant monstrosities. The Titans will now know the saying "A cornered rat can still fight back" for the prey has become the predator.**

**~Chapter 1: A Strange Sight~**

Sounds of wings flapping can be heard as a bird of prey soar through the air, high above a desolate ruined town that's littered with broken houses and dried bloodstains. The owl's amber eyes scanned the area before swooping down a particular house that is somewhat still in one piece, despite the broken wall on the side and the small hole in the roof.

The owl landed inside a room before turning into a young man with neck-long deep burgundy hair and sky-blue eyes, wearing a long-sleeved shirt and trousers. Stretching his wings out, he walked into another room that is lit by a small campfire in the middle of the room. As he walked in, the other occupants turned to him.

"Welcome back, Nii-san." a long raven-haired girl greeted him, her ears and tail twitching.

The redhead nodded as he took his place in between one bob-styled blonde boy and another brunette male.

"Find anything?" a blonde female asked as she cleaned her blade.

"Just more Titans prowling around the area." he replied, accepting the meat that had been cooking over the fire. "There seems to be more of them coming around lately."

"Do you think they found us?" a very tall male asked, fiddling his fingers.

The redhead shrugged, "Who knows. If yes, we'll have to change location again."

"Can't we just beat the shit out of them?" the brunette suggested.

"We can't. If we did, we'll only attract more. Before long, they'll eventually capture us and put us back into that place again..." the redhead shuddered at the memory.

The brunette flattened his ears, not wanting to go through that again.

"That reminds me, how is our guest?" the redhead asked.

"He's sleeping." a blonde muscled male replied, jabbing his thumb towards the back where a figure is covered with molted feathers. "We managed to stop the bleeding like you asked, and bandaged him thoroughly."

"Though the problem is that, he has a fever and we don't have the necessary herbs or medicine for it." a freckled female added.

The redhead hummed in thought, "I see. We'll just have to steal from inside the walls then." He then turned to raven haired girl and the brunette male. "The both of you will have to sneak inside and grab the stuff, alright?" They nodded. "And you-" he pointed to the male. "Don't get distracted, alright?"

"Geez, I'm not a kid, Nii-san!" the male pouted.

"I beg to differ..." the raven female muttered.

**XXXX**

The guards guarding the gates yawned as they stood in attention, making sure no one goes near the gates while trying to keep their eyes from drooping. Nothing seems out of the ordinary, not even when a dark-brown dog and a black cat crawled through the gates. It's not unusual to see animals from the Titans territory coming inside the walls so nothing strange about that as they proceeded to doze off again.

If they were to stay awake a bit longer, they would have heard the dog snickering at them before following its feline companion further into town.

One of the advantages of being what they are is that they could change the size of their animal forms so it wouldn't be as suspicious as having a full-grown wolf or a black panther.

"Man, they sure are slacking. What have they been doing since we last been here?" the canine whispered as they walked into a dark alleyway and turned back into their human forms. "If they keep this up, Wall Rose would fall like Wall Maria."

"Eren, don't say such stuff!" the girl chastised him. "Besides, we're here to get medicine, not to criticize the guards."

"Alright, alright." the brunette, Eren, said as they walked out into the open and walked among the others. "...Where do we exactly go?"

The female just sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, soaring above the town is the same owl, surveying the town and making sure his siblings doesn't attract too much attention. The owl, tired of his frequent flying, gently swooped down into an opened window that belonged to a castle-like place and preened his feathers.

"OH MY GOD~" a squeal alarmed the bird and he was about to fly away but was immediately grabbed by the intruder. "WHY, HELLO THERE, MY PRETTY LITTLE BIRD!" The owl flinched at the high-pitched voice and was struggling to get away as the person swayed left and right, cooing over him.

"Hanji! Will you shut the hell up! You'll wake the dead if you squeal like a hyperactive pig!" a voice stopped her from further suffocating him before turning to the owner of the voice who, to his surprise, is from a short male with an undercut hairstyle. "In which case, why the hell are you squealing?"

"Levi, look! Look at this beauty right here!" the woman, Hanji, lifted him up to the male who stared at the bird with disinterest. "You don't see any of this kind that often!"

"...And why is that thing doing in my office?"

Hanji gasped and hugged the owl, "How dare you insult it! It is not a 'thing'! It is what people back then call them as Snowy Owls. They say that owls are the wisest animals in the world and probably the most mysterious." She raised him into the air. "Just look at its pure white feathers, and those mysterious amber eyes. Ooh, I can't wait to show this cutie to everyone. Kyaa, he's so fluffy!"

Having enough of the woman's antics and annoyed at being called 'fluffy', the owl freed himself before slashing three pairs of angry red marks on her face with his talons. Hanji was dazed for a sec before flopping onto the ground. The owl huffed in annoyance before going back to preening.

"Guess not all of us agree with you." the male smirked as he sat down in his chair. Glancing at the owl, he watched as it preened its feathers. He noticed that the owl is indeed pure white, not a speck of black, dirt or anything on its feathers. "...You like to be cleaned too?"

The owl ceased its preening and turned to him with its head tilted to one side. The Lance Corporal couldn't help but noticed that the way the owl is staring at him in curiosity and wonder seems too human to him. Without him knowing, he had reached out a hand to lightly feel the feathers of the owl. Surprisingly, the bird didn't moved away nor did it peck him. Instead it stood very still, allowing him to touch the soft plumes. Occasionally leaning into the touch.

"...Hanji's right. You're fluffy looking." Levi smirked as the owl puffed its feathers out, causing it to look like a large ball of fluff. "Now you looked like a fluff ball."

The owl huffed and turned its head in a 180 to face behind. This feat surprised the corporal for he had never seen such flexibility. Heck, he was sure no one had ever seen as such.

A knock was heard before it opened to reveal the commander, Erwin Smith. "Levi, have you seen Hanji-" the blonde man stopped as he glanced down at the floor. "...Never mind." He took notice of the angry marks on her face and was about to ask when he saw the snowy owl. "Well, I didn't know we have a visitor."

"I didn't either." he replied. "It kind of flew in, and Hanii got all hyped up over it. It seems that it doesn't like others calling it 'fluffy'." To make a point, the owl puffed out its feathers again.

"But doesn't that make it even more so?" the commander mused as he used his forefinger to caress the white bird. "Anyways, I need to ask Hanji about something, but I think we need to wake her up first."

Levi was about to suggest kicking her awake when the owl have another idea. Landing gently onto the floor beside the woman, it plucked off her glasses and placed them on the table before going back to its original position and started pecking at her face.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Hanii shrieked in pain and the barrage of pecks before getting up. "What the hell!"

"Well, that was effective." Erwin said as he tried to stifle his chuckles.

"Maybe I should try that, next time but with kicks." the corporal said.

The owl returned her glasses and put them on for her before it was hugged again, "Ooh, thank you cutie!"

The commander cleared his throat, announcing his presence which brought the woman to attention. Once freed, the bird of prey quickly flew to the other side of the desk while glaring at the woman before preening itself again. Annoyed that its feathers were ruffled again.

"We'll leave you to your duties, Levi." Erwin announced as he walked out of the door with Hanji shouting her goodbyes to the owl.

The corporal, relieved to be finally alone, gathered his paperwork and started working on them, already forgetting about his extra 'visitor'. It was only until he was about to finish the last stack of paperwork when his quill broke. He swore lightly.

"Great, that was my last one." he muttered. He was about to stand up from his chair when a soft 'pyee-pyee' was heard and he was immediately reminded of the feathered visitor. "...You're still here?"

The owl just stared at him before lifting a wing and carefully plucking a feather out. The owl presented the feather to him by placing it on top of his unfinished paperwork.

Hesitantly, he picked it up and gently turned it over a few times, "Thanks." he said before taking out a knife and cutting an ink tip into the feather's quill. The owl hooted in delight before perching itself onto the windowsill. It sat there, looking out the opened window as if watching for something. All was quiet in the office as they each did their own things.

The silence was only disrupted when there seems to be a commotion in the courtyard. The owl turned to where the noises were to find a few of the cadets swarming around a dog. A very familiar dark-brown dog who is happily absorbed by the attention.

"What the hell is all that noise?!" Levi exclaimed as he looked out of his window. "...Typical. Just over a stupid mutt, and they caused such a ruckus." The owl hooted in agreement, though for a much different reason.

Suddenly, a thick cloud of smoke appeared and a 'poof' sound was heard. When it cleared, there in place of the dog was a fifteen year old boy.

"Um, hi?" the boy greeted sheepishly.

It could be his imagination but Levi swore he saw the owl just face-palmed itself.


	2. Chapter 2

**~The Hunted Becomes the Hunter~**

**Summary: If it's possible for a human to turn into a Titan, would it be possible for humans to turn into other things? Follow eight children who had been taken from their homes by Titans and were given abilities that could turn the tables in the endless war against the giant monstrosities. The Titans will now know the saying "A cornered rat can still fight back" for the prey has become the predator.**

**~Chapter 2: Shifters From Beyond~**

Everything moved so fast at the next moment. When the boy caught sight of the owl, he quickly tensed up and shifted back into a dog before running away, the owl following suit. No one had moved due to shock. After snapping out of his stupor, Levi shouted at the cadets to stop standing around and chase after them before running back in to get his 3DMG.

After strapping his gear, he marched out of his office. On his way, he met up with Hanji and Erwin; the former's face bandaged from the owl's earlier attacks. They were talking to another squad leader, Aston Samson; a veteran soldier with cropped sandy-blonde hair and hazel-brown eyes. He has a scar running down his left cheek, courtesy from an accident during an expedition. He's known to have verbal fights with the corporal with no backlash from said superior for they had gone a long way back.

"Levi~" Hanji chirped at the sight of the corporal but stopped when she noticed his quick strides.

"Whoa, what's your hurry?" Aston asked with a raised brow, already used to the corporal's behavior.

"Did the cutie left feathers all over your office?" Of course Hanji had said that as a joke but the face expression of the corporal spoke very boldly "Don't joke with me."

"I don't have time for your jokes, Shitty Glasses!" he growled as he walked passed the three. "If you have nothing better to do, help me catch a stupid mutt and that bird!"

Not getting what he meant, the two squad leaders and Erwin followed after the corporal.

**XXXX**

The screech of the owl made a nearby feline's ear twitched before running towards the sound. Dashing past people's legs and under counters, she finally reached where an owl and a dog had made their shelter underneath a tree just on the outskirts of the town. The animals shared a look, making sure no one was looking before shifting back to their human forms. The redhead, after stretching his wings, sternly crossed his arms and glared at the boy whose ears flattened down, indicating the youth's nervousness under the older male's gaze. The female's eyes ping-ponged between the two while wisely stepping in the sidelines.

Neither had said anything as the noise from the busy town acted as background music until the youth spoke up, "Sorry, Nii-san."

The redhead retained his stern glare before softening and sighed, "...As long you're ok. Besides, I know how much you admired the Survey Corps and how you kept saying you wanted to join them when you grow up." A hand had reached up and ruffled the boy's hair, whose tail wagged happily at the attention. The older male then turned to the female, "Mikasa, did you get the items?" The girl, Mikasa, held up a basket filled with said items. "Good. We'll be heading back then. But be on your guard. Those soldiers in the Survey Corps had seen Eren's sudden shift so they might try to catch him."

Mikasa then growled, her fangs showing, "They'll have to get through me."

"Calm yourself, Mikasa." the redhead said. "The three of us will have to split up. The both of you will head back to our hideout while I distract them."

"But Nii-san! That means you might get caught as well!" Eren argued.

"Even still, I have what they don't have." the redhead said while pointing to his wings before shifting to his owl form. "I'll be fine. You two just focus on getting the medicine back to the hideout, alright?" Reluctantly, they nodded before shifting to their animal forms as well. "Meet you back home."

With that, the three split off. One going towards the direction of the Survey Corps, while the other two headed the other direction, wishing their brother good luck.

**XXXX**

"So let me get this straight." Aston said as they walked out into the bust district. "All of you saw a dog actually turned into a boy right in front of your very eyes."

"Yes." Levi replied with a nod, eyes looking at every direction with the cadets searching as well.

"And then you-" he pointed to the raven-haired. "-Levi, claimed to have saw the owl, a Snowy Owl no less, face-palmed itself?"

"Yes."

"After that, the 'boy' freaked out and turned back into a dog and ran out of there. With the owl following after."

"Yes."

"So with that, you wanted us and the cadets-" Aston pointed to everyone involved in the search. "-to find these two?"

"Yes, I get it Samson! You don't have to repeat everything out again!" Levi growled out, annoyed.

"...Are you sure you're not hallucinating from overworking or something?" the blonde asked.

"And why, pray tell, would I be hallucinating when there are multiple witnesses!"

"Well, they could also be hallucinating from overworking with the amount of training schedules you gave them ever since they joined the legion." the blonde simply replied. "And besides, snowy owls are not known to live in humid areas like here so how is it possible your 'bird' survive here?"

"And how would you know that?"

"They're colored white and are called snowy owls for a reason, Levi. It's plainly obvious." Aston rolled his eyes.

"Don't go smart on me, Samson." Levi warned as he gave him his infamous glare, which didn't fazed the other.

As the two bickered, the cadets stared at the blonde in awe. Normally, once the corporal gave his icy-cold glare, even the hardiest man would cower in fear. Even though they had seen the blonde mocked, jabbed and joked with the raven many times since they enlisted to the legion, it still awed them till this day. As for Hanji, Erwin and the rest of Squad Levi, they were used to their antics, Erwin more so.

"There they go again." Erd said.

"Once they start, who knows what'll happen." Gunter sighed.

"Even though I have watched this a million times already, I'm still surprised that not even once, Aston's not quivering in his boots under Levi's intense glare. Even I'll admit that I was a bit intimidated when I first met him." Erwin commented.

"I'll say." came a reply. "Coupled with the fact that his expression doesn't even changed the slightest, you would have think that it's already set in stone."

Erwin chuckled as he turned to the Titan-crazed scientist, "Now Hanji, you wouldn't want Levi to hear that, do you? Or would you like another kick in the face?"

Said brunette raised a brow in confusion, "I didn't say anything." That also earned her a confused look before they looked around to find the voice. Finally, Sasha looked up and pointed to one of the house roof to find the snowy owl. As impossible as it sounds even if the owl could be like the boy, a bird couldn't talk.

"Or rather, they shouldn't be able to." Hanji remarked. They jumped when the owl replied.

"Well, you'll have to expect the unexpected when it comes to the world outside." the owl said.

"World... outside?" Connie repeated.

"If you want to learn more," the owl started as it spread its wings. "You'll have to catch me." With that, it took off.

**XXXX**

For the past hour, the owl sent the Survey Corps on a wild goose chase (or should it be owl chase?) as he tried to shake them off his tail before meeting up with his 'family'. There were a couple of times where he was almost caught; both times by the lance corporal.

'He's not called the best of the best for nothing.' the owl thought as he took a sharp right turn to derail the cadets. Another ten minutes was when he couldn't see them and decided to rest his aching wings. Finding a nice grassy clearing away from human eyes, he shifted back to his human form that is wearing a tattered sleeveless top and frayed long pants with bandages on his feet. Rolling his left shoulder to lessen the ache, he sat on a tree stump and stared up to the sky watching the clouds roll by.

A small breeze flew into the clearing, caressing his white wings and burgundy hair. He breathed in bliss before tensing when his sensitive ears picked up the light sounds of movement just behind him. He smirked as the sounds spread to the trees surrounding the clearing and the soft muffled voices.

'Typical...' he scoffed before pretending to stretch his arms and wings. At the sound of someone whispering "now.", he took to the skies, laughing and relishing the sight of the cadets in a dog pile just on the area where he once sat. Then he stopped and did a head count.

'That's odd. Wasn't there more of them?' he thought before hearing the distinct sounds of hooks being deployed before dodging them.

"Dang it. Almost had him!" an ash-brown male cursed.

He smirked and fluttered a few distances away from them before slowly descending to the ground. His smirk dropped when he saw the victorious grin on some of the soldiers. He was about to raise a brow when he was suddenly tackled to the ground on his back, his arm locked at the sides of his head and looked up to find the lance corporal.

'Shoot!' he berated himself.

"Got you, you damn bird!"

He tried to struggled out of his iron grip but only resulting in them tightening further. Not even flapping his wings wildly did anything to loosen their grip. He stopped when his ears picked up the familiar howls of a wolf before smirking to himself.

"What are you smirking about?" the corporal demanded.

He didn't actually expect the... half man, half bird... hybrid to reply, "Nothing, really. Though I should watch my head if I were you." That earned him a raised brow, then the corporal's eyes widened a fraction before dodging the sharp jaws that were aimed at his head and jumped off the redhead. Hovering over the winged male in a protective manner is a timber wolf with fur of a chestnut-brown and eyes of green that is snarling and baring its sharp teeth at them, daring the legion scouts to come closer and get their throats rip out.

Not only that, a growl echoed through the clearing and a large black cat jumped into the fray and stood beside the wolf, baring its sharp canines. The Survey Corps backed away from the snarling beasts, taking cautious steps backwards so as to not startle the animals into attacking. The redhead didn't seemed deterred by the sudden appearance of the carnivores and tried to move from under the wolf.

"Didn't I told you two to stay away from here?" the redhead sighed as the wolf above him slowly shifted back to his human form wearing a shirt that is a size tad too big and ripped jeans with bandages around his feet, his wolf ears and fluffy tail still intact.

"But we were worried when Nii-san didn't return after so long and we got worried so..." Eren argued, still positioned protectively over his older brother.

"That's because I was busy shaking them off my trail. Unless you want them to find our hideout. Then again, I ended up having them go on a wild game of hide and seek." the redhead huffed. "Anyways, did you deliver the medicines?"

Mikasa nodded as she shifted back to her human form wearing a threadbare dress, a red scarf, and bandaged feet and hands, her cat ears and long slim tail still intact. "We gave them Armin who immediately treated our guest. Then we waited for you to come back but... you didn't for over an hour so..." Mikasa hid her lower half of her face under her scarf.

The redhead sighed before nodding, "By the way, Eren..." Said boy looked down at his brother, ears twitching. "How long are you going to loom over me?"

"But they're about to attack you, right?" Eren then pointed to the Survey Corps before growling again. They may be his admired heroes but once you threatened his pack, especially his brother, even that title doesn't save you.

The redhead sighed again. "No, they did not. They were trying to take me in for questioning because _someone_ decided to get sidetracked and showed their shifting powers in front of the whole legion." The redhead said while emphasizing the 'someone' which made the boy sheepish. He moved away so he's seated just beside his brother while the redhead could sit up. "Although, that wouldn't be necessary."

Levi scoffed, "You don't make the orders around here."

"You can come with us. We won't hurt you." Erwin assured.

"You won't, but I think the corporal will. And maybe that woman with the crazed look on her face." he said pointing to Hanji who had been drooling at the prospect of experimenting these three. "So thanks, but no thanks." With that, the three shifted back to their animal forms and booked out of there. Of course, the Survey Corps didn't give up that easily.

"Geez, these guys won't quit, do they?" Eren commented as they ran on the rooftops while the legion used their 3D Gear to maneuver around.

"Not when there are people who can turn into animals and survive god knows how long outside the Walls." Mikasa said, leaping over the gap between two rooftops.

Then, once they had reached the great gates to the outside, Mikasa and Eren changed their body sizes to something smaller so they could easily exit through the gaps while the owl flew to the top and over the walls. The Survey Corps stopped their advance at the gates and watched the animal shifters ran until they're out of sight.

"What do we do now, sir?" Krista asked.

"Why, go after them of course!" Hanji replied in a joyous tone but her mirth was cut off when Erwin shook his head.

"Not now. We're not ready to head out and I believed that some of you have very low gases in their tanks so we're going to head back to HQ and continue, first thing tomorrow." the commander said, which many of them nodded in agreement.

Levi glanced at the gates for a little while longer when he saw the snowy owl hovering just right outside the gates before following the wolf and panther.

"...Just what are you?"

* * *

**A/N: Just a thought; I was thinking on making like the manga "+Anima" with the tattoos and everything but it's only a suggestion.**


	3. Chapter 3

**~The Hunted Becomes the Hunter~**

**Summary: If it's possible for a human to turn into a Titan, would it be possible for humans to turn into other things? Follow eight children who had been taken from their homes by Titans and were given abilities that could turn the tables in the endless war against the giant monstrosities. The Titans will now know the saying "A cornered rat can still fight back" for the prey has become the predator.**

**~Chapter 3: The Ruined Shiganshina~**

Night had fallen as Eren was sitting by the small campfire in the middle of the room, watching his older brother treating the soldier that they found in among the ruins when they first returned to Wall Maria. The male was a few years older than them and a cadet. They could tell that much because he didn't have any crest on his jacket.

They didn't know his name since he kept slipping in and out of consciousness. He had gashes on his arms, a broken left arm, concussion and large purple bruises when they found him. They immediately brought him back to their hideout, with the help from Reiner and Bertolt. His brother then went down to work; using what stored knowledge he had from their father, he managed to patch him up.

After placing a cooled wet cloth over the cadet's forehead, the redhead packed his medical supplies into a small box they had managed to salvage in the ruins before tucking him back under the molted feathers for protection. Eren's blue-green eyes turned their attention to the small scratches of the older male's arms before reaching out a hand to touch them.

"Eren?" Said boy looked up to his brother's sapphire-blue eyes when he felt a hand touching the scratches. "It's nothing, really. It doesn't hurt."

"...But they hurt you, right?" a low growl was emitted. He swear to the three goddesses he'll find the people who dared harm his brother and make them pay. Heroes or not.

The redhead, as if reading his thoughts, sighed and ruffled his hair. "No, they didn't. Just a few bumps here and there. Nothing too serious." The chestnut-haired boy pouted before his ears perked up when they heard voices and turned to find Mikasa and a blonde female carrying a large dead deer while Reiner, Bertolt, and a freckled female walked in with new firewood. The redhead smiled, "I'll get dinner cooking."

This is how they lived for the past two years since they escaped their prison, Eren had thought as he dug into his meat. They had been running and hiding from Titans for many months before they returned to their original home. They had thought they would be able to live with the other humans inside the walls but after the torture they had gone through, they are now labeled as freaks of nature.

Eren glared down at the codes that had been imprinted on his right forearm since the beginning. 'If it weren't for them, we wouldn't have to suffer like this.' he thought before feeling an affectionate ruffling of his hair.

"Come on, Eren. Time for bed. We need to get up early if you want breakfast." his older brother said with a smile as the others had headed off for the night with Mikasa volunteering for the first night watch.

Eren grinned as he followed after his brother.

**XXXX**

The next morning found the Survey Corp members riding towards the place where they think the three shifters from yesterday would have go; the ruins of Shiganshina. Many would have heard of the district for it was the first one to fall during the breach of Wall Maria three years ago. By just looking through the ruins, they could still imagine the screaming people running away from the Titans who gallivanted through as if they owned the place before devouring people left and right.

It didn't helped the mind to erase such images when there are still dried bloodstains on many of the houses and crumbled roads, piles of old human bones with bits of rotten fleshes dangling from the bones from devoured humans while there are skeletons with either the top half or bottom half missing.

The cadets grimaced at the sight as they hurried their horses after their seniors. Aston frowned when his horse walked over a rotten skeleton that is missing a limb or two with the lower jaw being split.

Surprisingly, they had not once met a Titan since they entered. Normally they would at least see a five meter Titan or maybe a Deviant once they entered the Titan territory but now not even one had shown its ugly faces.

"In my years of Titan-killing, I have not come across a day where a Titan had not come stomping by our way once." Erwin commented as they continued their trek.

"You think those kids have anything to do with that?" Hanji asked.

"Who knows."

They have their answer when a fifteen meter Titan came toppling onto the path just a few feet away from them. What stumped them was the fact the Titan was headless. The cut indicated that it was cut cleanly off its neck, right through the nape and out.

"So where's the head?" one of the cadets asked. Three seconds later, the head crashed landed to the ground, spilling blood and grey matter all over the area which, fortunately (much to the corporal's relief, which of course he won't show), was on the other side of the evaporating body. "Never mind."

A screech was heard and the soldiers looked up to the sky to find the same winged male who is now flying to the east of the deserted district. The commander then decided for them to split up.

**XXXX**

The redhead surveyed the area around their hideout for any more signs of Titans after he dispatched the fifteen meter Titan when he spotted the Survey Corps people. To think these people would even dare to go to a Titan's territory for the sake of capturing them...

"Either they're stubborn, or very persistent." he muttered as he swooped down to the slightly crumbled house they called their hideout. "Armin? Ymir?" he called to the blonde boy wearing a large shirt that could almost be a dress with frayed jeans and bandaged feet who was tending to their 'guest'. The other is the freckled brunette female wearing a simple sleeveless top and frayed trousers with the same bandaged feet. "How's he?"

"Better than before, I guessssss." Ymir shrugged, flicking out a forked tongue while making a sort of hissing sound at the 's'. "He just woken up and asked who we were before slipping back to dreamland."

"His bleeding had stopped and his fever had gone down as well." Armin replied, wriggling his dark-blue wings and long tail as the redhead checked over his wounds that are steadily healing.

"Good, just let him have lots of rest and he should be ok in about two months' time." was his answer before turning to the blonde. "Also you might want to prepare. We have company. Tell the others that when they get home."

"Company?" Ymir asked.

The older male nodded as he looked out of the front door, "In the form of the Survey Corps."

Armin stiffened, "Mikasa and Eren are not going to like this."

The redhead chuckled before loud booming sounds was heard from far away. "I'll say. If I have to guess, that must be them. I sure hope Annie, Bertolt and Reiner are with them." He turned back to the younger male, "I'm heading out. I have to make sure those two doesn't kill anybody."

"Have a safe trip." the blonde said.

The redhead nodded and flew off towards the sounds of battle.

**XXXX**

Levi's head snapped up as he heard the sounds of distant booms. He wasted no time in launching himself into the air with his 3DMG. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see several other soldiers following his lead. From his aerial position he could see the same raven-haired girl from yesterday smashing large stones as she tried to harm Connie and Sasha, while a blonde female, with equally blonde cat ears and a long slim tail wearing a fitting ripped top and pants with her feet and hands bandaged, tried to stop the ravenette.

Not too far from is a muscled blond male wearing only a pair of ripped pants and bandaged hands and feet was holding onto the wolf boy from yesterday who was struggling against his hold while another taller brunette wearing a similar clothing as the wolf boy tried to calm him down.

"Mikasa, stop this at once!" the blonde yelled towards the ravenette who punched a large crater on the ground, where a few other cadets had stood before they jumped into the air.

"Hey! We didn't even do anything! What gives?!" Erd exclaimed as he dodged a flying debris. "Hey, watch it!"

"You watch it!" the ravenette growled out. "Why can't you just leave us alone!"

"Please! We just want to help!" Krista assured as she and Sasha jumped away from a punch.

"No! You just want to experiment on us!" the struggling brunette yelled as he struggled even more.

"Eren, please. Calm down." the taller brunette said.

"Yeah, and stop struggling!" the muscled blond said as he tried to hold onto him but he kept flailing around.

Gunther groaned in frustration, "I knew this isn't gonna work!" It was then the corporal and the rest of the soldiers appeared. "Corporal!"

"What's going on?"

"We were trying to convince them that we're not their enemies but they suddenly attacked us." Petra answered. "Those three had been trying to calm them since but I don't think it's working."

Levi nodded before trying to see if he could change that. But as he stepped forward, the two attackers had ceased their attacks on the others before shifting their attention to him.

"Alright, you brats!" he shouted as he drawn his blades out. "Either you surrender and listen to us, or you rather get a good beating!"

The ravenette and brunette began snarling at him. "YOU!" That only caused the corporal to raise a brow.

"Mikasa, don't you dare!" the blonde female shouted as she ran towards the said female.

"Eren, think about what you're gonna do!" the muscled blonde reasoned with the younger brunette.

But of course, the two youths won't listen as they broke out of their binds and charged towards the man. Levi launched a hook into a nearby building and soared away to avoid their sharp claws. But the girl was swift as she turned and jumped over him. She then grabbed the wires and swung him down to the ground towards her brother. The boy stared down at him and growled murderously as he saw Levi trying to get up.

Faster than they could blink, he launched himself at Levi with claws drawn and fangs blaring.

"Stay away from my pack! Stay away from Nii-san!" Eren shouted, ready to shred the man in front of him when...

"That's enough!" a voice boomed, stopping the boy of his advance. The teens looked up to the sky as the winged redhead glided down in between Eren and Levi, sapphire-eyes stern and glaring.

"N-Nii-san!" both Mikasa and Eren shouted but quieted down when they saw the older brother's glare.

"What may I ask do you think you're doing?" the redhead sternly asked.

"They want to hurt our Pack." Eren replied, ears flattened at the elder's scolding tone.

"And they said they want to capture Nii-san." Mikasa added, lowly growling at the scouts. Annie held the girl back, in case she decided to attack them again.

"No, we didn't!" the ash-brown male from yesterday argued. "We said that we wanted to meet him! But you're the one who attacked us first!"

"Oh, so you expect us to let you just waltz in here and let you guys take Nii-san away from us!" Eren growled.

The two males would have gone on if their elders didn't stop them, "Eren/Kirstein. Enough." They stood down, glaring at each other. Then suddenly, Armin and Ymir came by, wanting to tell the redhead that their guest had woken up but stopped when they felt the tension in the air as they stood beside Annie, Bertolt and Reiner.

The redhead sighed in frustration, "I understand your worries, you two. But that does not mean you should attack them in the first place. If you ended up killing one of them, they might retaliate and put you in cages. Do you want that?"

Mikasa flinched. "Don't want to... Don't want to be enslaved..."

Eren's ears dropped even more as his eyes blown wide open in fear, "...I don't want to be caged again..."

Levi then noticed a series of numbers branded on the redhead's forearm that read "**X170**". He then looked towards the other teens to have similar brands on their forearms. The wolf boy, Eren had the numbers "**X171**". The cat girl, Mikasa, had "**X172**". The blonde cat girl had "**X175**". The muscled blonde had "**X174**". The taller brunette had "**X176**". The winged blonde had "**X173**". And the freckled brunette had "**X177**".

He didn't need to be a genius to figure out what those numbers meant. And apparently, both Hanji and Erwin knew it as well as they shared a look.

The redhead then enveloped the young brunette into a hug as the boy started repeating the same sentence like a mantra. The blonde female did the same with the ravenette.

"Shh, it's going to be alright now." the redhead reassured the shivering teen, rubbing comforting circles on his back.

"Sir!" a soldier saluted as they stopped in front of the commander.

"What is it?" Erwin said.

"We went to search a nearby house and found a cadet reported KIA from the Trost battle who was found in their care." replied the soldier. "He's willing to testify on their behalf as only threats if provoked."

Erwin nodded. "Thank you."

"So... what do we do now?" Aston asked, gesturing to the hybrid teens.

**XXXX**

"So what is it that you want to ask me about?" the redhead asked as he addressed the commander sitting on the couch with the lance corporal by his side, not wanting to even touch the dingy sofa.

After the slight skirmish they had and calming the two overprotective younger siblings, the shifters the brought their new guests to their hideout. Upon arrival, the new recruits were shocked to find their supposed dead friend Marco Bott was still alive, albeit covered in wraps and has a sling but still breathing nonetheless. The ash-brown haired male, Jean, practically dashed across the room and would have suffocated the 'dead' male to death if it weren't for Armin and Connie. From there, they explained how they found him and nursed him back to health.

After that, the scouts stood in attention behind their commanding officers while the shifters sat on the floor in a loose semi-circle across them.

"Before we begin, could we ask what your names are?" Petra asked in a motherly fashion.

The redhead nodded, "Alright. You've known Eren Yeager and Mikasa Ackerman." he gestured to his younger siblings sitting by his sides before turning to the others as he named them off. "The blonde with the wings is Armin Arlert, their best friend. The blonde with similar feline features to Mikasa is Annie Leonhart. The muscled blonde is Reiner Braun. The tall brunette beside him is Bertolt Hoover. The freckled brunette there is Ymir. And lastly," he then gestured to himself. "My name's Art Gillian."

The commander nodded.

"Wait, you said that you guys are siblings, right?" Connie asked as he pointed to the said three. "But why do you have different surnames?"

Art closed his eyes, "We're adopted siblings. That's why." he stopped, not wanting to continue as he turned to Erwin. "You can start."

"Well then, how is it that you were able to survive out here?"

"Well, you can plainly see that we're not exactly normal human beings. At least not anymore." Art shrugged as he shook his wings. "Also, have you ever notice that the Titans never attack any animals, besides humans?" The scouts were shocked to hear that before realizing he had a point.

"Now that you mention it..." Hanji muttered.

"That's how we survive here." Armin spoke. "We're safe here so long as we're in our animal forms. But our current form can help confuse them since they use their sense of smell to track down humans."

"And since we're both man and animal, they can't exactly distinguish us neither." Reiner finished.

"You sure seem to know a lot about these Titans." Aston said.

"Hey, it helpsss when you're running away from them for sssssso long." Ymir hissed, causing the cadets to shiver in fear.

"One question," Levi said. "What the hell are you anyways?"

Art's sky-blue eyes stared into his stormy-gray ones before sighing, "Let's just say... We're the results of DNA manipulation." the corporal raised a brow but before the redhead could continue, his sensitive ears picked out a faint roar from afar. He clicked his tongue in irritation. "Looks like we've got some more company."

"Oh, goodie. More unwanted guests." Annie muttered, her ears flicked around.

"Wait, what's going on?" Jean said as the shifters all gathered around the front door.

Art then turned to them and simply said, "What you're about to see is what we would have become." before rushing out of the house with the rest of the shifters as the loud roar came closer and closer. "Here he comes!"

Bursting into the crumbled street is something that not even God would have want to create.


End file.
